Kate and Elliot: A Couple of Blondes
by ZaraDean32
Summary: Follow our second favourite 50 Shades couple as they embark on their newly married life together. Read how they juggle marriage, family, careers and even babies! In this story, old foes return and new enemies arrive. Told mainly from Kate's POV, but I will include Elliot's POV as well. NOT A CHEATING STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own FSOG or the characters; they all belong to EL James.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kate's POV

"Kate come on we have to go, everyone's going to be waiting and I wanna see Teddy."

"I'm coming, give me five minutes" I scream back whilst zipping up my dress and trying to find the perfect shoes to match. I'm so excited; Elliot and I got back from our two-week romantic honeymoon to the Seychelles which included the cliched sun, sea and might I add a lot of sex! I'm not complaining though; a fortnight with my blonde hair, blue eyes Adonis in paradise was the perfect start to our wedded life but I'm glad to be back and see everyone tonight at the dinner party Grace and Carrick are holding in our honour at Bellevue.

Both immediate families will be attending and I'm dying to show off my sun-kissed glow, so I've decided to wear my new _Roland Mouret_ 'Electra lace-top dress' courtesy of my new black Amex; one of my many wedding gift from my hubbie. Scaling my shoe wall I pick out my white _Jimmy Choo_ pumps and put them on and pop in my _Kiki McDonough_ topaz stud earrings. I'm going for a soft romantic look so my hair is styled in soft waves with a side part and off the shoulders, whilst the makeup consists of a subtle dewy-bronzed base with light pink blush, one coat of mascara and a slick of mauve coloured lipstick. Looking at the opposite wall length mirror, I blot my lips and shove my phone, lipstick and tissue into my clutch and give my appearance the last look over.

Tonight is important for me; tonight I announce myself as Katherine Kavanaugh-Grey, soon to be junior journalist at _Kavanaugh Media _and I want to look like I embody that title. A year ago I never would have thought I would meet someone as special as Elliot, let alone get married to him and finally be able to join the family business, even if it is in a lower position. Looking at my reflection my eyes trail from head to toe, scrutinizing my outfit until I look back up where I meet the reflection of Elliot who is leaning against the door frame behind me with his arms crossed over his chest and head slight tilted to the right.

"Babe you look smoking hot, I love your dress; it makes your ass look great", he murmurs whilst stalking over and wrapping his arms around my waist. Nuzzling the left side of my neck, he plants wet kisses down the back of my shoulders whilst pushing his prominent semi hard on into my lower back. "Ell, I thought you said we're going to be late, we have to go", I whine as I adjust my dress, smoothing it down. Spinning round I circle my arms around his neck and lightly peck his lips. "I know babe but it's been ages since I got some."

"Ages" I laugh "Ell it's been six hours since you got me dirty in the shower".

He laughs pulling me closer to him. "Yeah but I helped you get clean after".

"Is Amigo ready?"

"Yeh he's downstairs waiting."

"Have you got our bags ready?" I ask; we're all staying over at Bellevue until Sunday afternoon so I made sure to pack for two nights for both Elliot and I, as well as packing the gifts we got for the family from our honeymoon.

"Yeah, I've already loaded them up in the trunk", he says allowing his large palms to engulf my behind and gently squeeze. "Do you know what else is loaded up and ready to go Katie" he whispers into my ear.

"Well you can put it on standby until later tonight, I got a surprise for you" I whisper back massaging his curly blonde hair on the back on his head.

"Really, don't I get a clue" he smirks back with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Two words Ell" I say leaving small butterfly kisses on his jaw.

"Hmm... what's that Katie girl?" my hubbie asks whilst closing his eyes and tilting his head back a little to give me better access to his masculine jaw line.

Looking up, I take a few seconds before uttering Elliot's two favourite words (apart from 'Later's baby') and softly state "Agent Provocateur".

Immediately his head snaps forward and his eyes open widely. "Fuck Kate".

Pushing him to the side I giggle whilst grabbing my baby pink _Zara_ overcoat from the bed and put it over my shoulders and walk to the door.

"Oh and Ell"

"Yeh?" He asks with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm not wearing any underwear tonight" I state innocently and leave the room, ultimately leaving him dumb founded.

* * *

"Teddy! Teddy!" I squeal when we enter the Bellevue mansion. Shrugging my coat off I hang it in the cloak room on the left of the entrance followed by Elliot.

"God woman easy, you're going to rupture my ear drums" he teases.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's been ages since I've held him" I say walking towards the sitting room with him. Amigo makes his way into the kitchen, no doubt looking for Gretchen to feed him. Rounding the corner, Ana appears from the kitchen holding her baby with a huge smile on her face.

"Kate it's..."

"Oh my god, there's my little Teddy bear" I sing carefully extracting him from his mother.

"It's great to see you too Kate" Ana laughs greeting Elliot with a kiss.

"I'm sorry Steele, come here". Holding Teddy in my arms I tilt my head to Ana's left shoulder as she envelops us in a hug.

"I've missed you, you look great; looks like you got some sun" she says.

"Yeah it was so warm and sunny and the island was gorgeous. But wait a minute, you look amazing; you could never tell you popped out a baby four months ago Steele." Ana looks amazing in her cranberry wrap dress which highlights her brilliant post baby figure.

"It's Grey now Katherine, but you know that don't you" Christian chimes in coming down the stairs on the right and shaking hands with his brother.

"Oh keep your hair in place Grey, I'm only teasing" I say whilst cooing to baby Teddy who is drifting off in my arms.

"He's tired" Christian states, joining Ana's side and wrapping an arm round her waist.

"Give him to me Kate; I'll put him to sleep upstairs and then we can catch up. Come here baby, come to mommy." With a final kiss on the cherubic baby I hand him to Ana who takes him upstairs.

"Wow bro Ana looks smokin' for someone who had a baby a few months ago. Have you seen the size of her breasts, there massive..."

"Shut the fuck up Lelliot, stop ogling my wife. And yeah she looks great. She's been working hard to get her body back into shape with Claude's help" Christian proudly claims.

"Well shit. If that what happens after a woman has a baby then Kate, I'm gonna get you knocked up tonight" Elliot states grabbing me in a bear hug and slapping my ass.

"Ell... Ell stop" I giggle. "You know I told you were waiting a while before we get pregnant, but there's no harm in practising is there huh?"

"Too much information Katherine" my stoic brother-in-law states.

"Chill bro, what you saying? You're not getting any huh?" my childish hubbie teases.

"Not that it is any of your business you nosy fuck but Ana and I have plenty of sex" the over the top bastard brags.

"Anyway, changing the subject, where's the rest of the clan?" I ask whilst we all make our way into the sitting room.

Mia and Ethan are snuggled against each other on the maroon couch giggling at something funny they're watching on Ethan's' phone. I'm so glad these two have lasted, even though at first my brother had his reservations because he felt and I quote "weird that I'm dating my sister's sister in law" but they love one another and I must say, Ethan has helped Mia mature and become more independent from her family; though she still uses her billionaire brothers' credit cards. I know Ethan and Mia have a big announcement to make tonight and I'm happy but nervous for them because I don't know how everyone will react to the news, especially the over the top bastard that is my brother-in-law.

"Kate! Elliot! I missed you" Mia screams flinging her arms round both Elliot and I in a double hug. "OMG Kate your tan looks amazing."

"Thanks Mia, wait until you see the shopping I did."

"Don't I look AMAZING Mia?" Elliot says mocking Mia's voice.

"Shut up you big oaf, you look fine."

"Hi Ethan"

"Hi sis" Ethan replied hugging me.

"You're going to tell everyone tonight?" I whisper.

"Yeah but I'm nervous. Mia's practically bouncing off the walls with anticipation, she can't wait."

"It's not even a big deal so just man up and do it!" I exclaim smacking both his shoulders with my palms.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ana asks plonking onto Christians' lap; I didn't even realise she came to join us.

"Nothing" both Ethan and I say together. Elliot chuckles.

Christian looks dubious, eyeing Ethan then myself and then Ethan again. I'm telling you, that man's mind is never at rest.

"Kate. Elliot. Hello darlings. How was your romantic getaway" Grace asks walking into the room and kissing both myself and her son.

"Oh Grace, I'm telling you now, it was amazing. I can't believe Elliot planned such a romantic honeymoon" I swoon kissing my man on his cheek.

"Yeh well what can I say, I'm the most romantic man there is babe aren't I?"

"Uh huh" I reply nuzzling into his side as he drapes an arm over my shoulder.

"Oh how sweet. Carrick look." Grace is beaming with pride.

Carrick enters with my parents. "Hi mom, dad." We all exchange hugs and kisses and sit on the sofas. I notice a few new pieces of furniture added to accommodate everyone. It's definitely needed; with both Ana and I officially joining the Grey family, our family circle will just keep getting bigger and bigger. Baby Teddy has definitely been the star addition though; everyone loves him so much and I can't wait to have my own baby. Well I can wait. I want to at least wait a year before we start trying so that I can become a good wife and I want to learn how to cook because god knows Elliot loves his food. After myself, Amigo and sex, food it up there with the best of them. I want to solidify myself at my new job and I know Elliot is really busy with some new big projects, so, maybe after all this we can start our baby making process. Elliot has made it clear how much he wants children so that we can be a proper family and I admit; Teddy's arrival hit me like a tonne of bricks and something happened, as if a light switched on in my brain, and for the first time in my adult life, I found myself _wanting_ a baby. And not just one; oh no, I want at least two, maybe three. But then again I have no clue how I'll handle labour pain but one thing I do know is that my pain threshold is practically none existent. Which is my I'm dead against anal sex, even though Elliot insists he'll go easy and it'll feel so good and blah blah blah. Maybe I should speak to Ana about it. I remember it being on that deathly contract I found in Christians' jacket at our old apartment. I'm sure she must have tried it by now because now knowing how horny and freaky my brother in law is, it must have rubbed off onto Ana. I know what; I'll try and accost her when she goes to check on Teddy and see if she'll let up because the truth is I'm a nosy bitch who wants to know if my sweet innocent Ana is having dirty raunchy anal sex.

* * *

"MOM! When's the food gonna be ready? I'm starving" Elliot moans patting his stomach.

"You're always hungry" his brother retorts back with his signature lop-sided smirk; bringing his wine glass to his mouth.

Elliot laughs, stretching his left arm over the sofa where I'm sitting. "Touché little bro."

I love watching the ribbing between Elliot and Christian, even though the latter annoys the hell out of me ninety percent of the times, especially with his overbearing protectiveness over Ana. But, he loves her and his family and I guess you can't ask for more from a man, and trust me, men are dogs and I've dated some of them. Elliot's really opened up to me in the past six months about the lack of relationship he had with his brother until Ana came and changed him. Since then, he says he and Christian have never been closer and he thanks Ana for it whole heatedly. I guess I want to enjoy a good relationship with Christian seeing as he is married to my best mate AND is my husband's brother but I feel like there is an awkward vibe whenever we are in the same room. Ana puts it down to us both being exactly the same, in the sense that we're both head strong individuals who are determined to get want we want. I know she's right. I want Ana to be happy and I know he wants that too and he does make her happy but you can't blame me for being shit scared when I read that BDSM contract. Now though, I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt for both Ana and Elliot's sake and I find myself now actually wanting to have a good relationship with him. I don't want to refer to him as my husband's brother anymore; I want to call him MY brother-in-law. I know it would mean the world to Ana and Elliot if we got along more; Elliot's always telling me to make a bigger effort with Christian. God I'll never forget the discussion we had the morning after Ana and Christian's engagement party at Bellevue.

(Flashback: The day after Ana and Christian's engagement party)

"Kate. Katie, wake up", Elliot murmurs smoothing my hair from my face as I lay naked on my stomach in Elliot's childhood bedroom at Bellevue. We got to bed so late last night; just because the mogul and Ana left early the party carried on until late, and even after that Elliot and I shared our own private party if you know what I mean.

"Are you awake Katie babe?"

"Urgh... I am now" I moan flinging the covers back over me. Elliot inserts his left arm underneath my stomach and with his right arm over my back; he pulls me onto his naked front as he lies on his back. I snuggle further into his chest as he draws small circles randomly on my back.

"How you feeling babe?" he asks. "You know, after last night". He's trying to be all nonchalant in his tone of voice but he knows that I know that last night was amazing.

"Umm...yeah the wedding was fun" I joke back; two can play at this game. Wrapping his right leg around my left hip and placing it between my legs, he wraps both arms around me and buries his face into my hair.

"Yeah the wedding was great." A few seconds later; "How about when we came up to bed and I gave you multiple orgasms?" God I can feel his smirk from his mouth which rests on the side on my face. I flex my arms and he relinquished his grip, allowing me to place my arms around his head. Giggling I decide to respond back.

"THAT was more than great, more than amazing and you know it" I reply back, running my fingers through his soft curls. Crawling up his body slightly I balance on my left side and look up to see his trademark shit-eating grin. His blue eyes twinkle and he once again grabs me with both arms and positions me right on top of him, with my legs on either side of him. That's one of the things I love about this man; he's so tactile and I find myself attached to him physically, emotionally and every other way that is possible.

Feeling his early morning wood making its announcement, I ever so slightly begin to rock my pelvis back and forth. He hums with appreciation so I lift my upper body using my arms and kiss along his jaw as I continue my slow assault. His hands travel from my waist onto my behind where he grips me and slowly massages me; kneading and spreading my ass cheeks.

"How was last night for you babe?" I ask as I up my tempo and begin to apply a bit more force as I grind onto his cock.

His hands quickly come to my waist; steadying me as he now begins to apply the right pressure for himself.

"Easy babe; my dick's already hard" he moans, flinging his head back and letting out a drawn out heavy sigh.

Using my right hand, I force it between his head and pillow, grip a handful of his golden hair and pull it forward towards me with some purpose. His eyes automatically open and his head involuntarily jerks so that he is now looking straight at me as I perch myself onto his lower chest.

"Fuck babe. What was that?" he asks. "You want to play baby? Is that what you want?" he murmurs. Gripping both my wrists which were placed on either side of his face on his pillow, he twists and folds them behind my back; rendering my weight to collapse onto him. Using my legs, I shimmy down his body until we are face to face. Lifting my head as much as I can I attack his mouth; it's an onslaught of intertwining tongues when his phone beeps.

"Don't you dare Ell" I tell him, trying to be serious whilst my arousal for my man has left me wet and wanting.

"Babe, it's probably Christian. He said he'd let me know when to go over to Escala to build Ana's walk-in closet" he states turning his head to the right to try and get a peek at his phone on the side table.

Aaaannnd libido shutdown! "God Ell, we're about to have mind-blowing sex and you go mention your brother; way to turn your woman off" I huff wriggling free of his hold and returning to my side of the bed. Lying flat on my back, I stare at the high ceiling running my hands over my face. I don't know what it is but everything about Christian irritates me. I just can't get over that contract I found and even though I confronted them yesterday I feel like I still need a hell of a lot more answers. Call it the reporter side of me but what the fuck is that obscenely rich bastard into. Elliot breaks my internal dialogue; "Kate, seriously, what's your fucking problem with my brother. For fuck's sake, he's never done anything bad in his life, to you or anyone else.

"Huh" I huff sarcastically; if only you knew babe what he was really like.

"What's up with that reaction Kate? Do you realise that he is my BROTHER and as of yesterday, he is officially engaged to YOUR best mate right? I swear I don't know what it is about you two but why can't you just get along?" He swings he legs onto the side of the bed and rests his elbows on his thighs; mimicking me by rubbing his hands over his face, vigorously though. This is what the tension between me and Christian will do. It's going to affect the people around us and I hate that it actually hurts Elliot. Feeling like a chastised child I get up on my knees behind him, sink back down and wrap my arms around his waist. Ever so gently I kiss his shoulder blades. He has the most gorgeous light tanned skin, having worked in construction and out in all weathers for years. Light freckles pepper his upper arms and his light blonde hair is almost translucent in the early morning sunlight.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I really am. I don't have a problem with him per se. It's just for some reason we don't seem to click. I don't know what it is; you know I'm trying to get along with everyone in your family. Don't you think I want us to bond, like you said he's your brother and Ana's fiancé now. I'm sorry" I murmur into his back.

I hate this; I know that if me and Christian don't get our acts together than it's my loss; I can lose the only man I've ever fallen in love with because it's not like Elliot's going to choose me over his brother is he.

"Ell say something, please" I plead with him tightening my grip around him.

Sighing, he turns and navigates me onto his lap where I curl up into him.

"Kate... he's my brother, and your my girlfriend."

Closing my eyes I tilt my head onto his chest. Those eight words have a powerful magnitude of meaning; it being that if it came down to it, he could not choose me over his brother. Though everyone knows if it was the other way around, Christian would choose Ana over his brother; not because he doesn't love Elliot, but because his love for Ana eclipses his love for anyone else. That's the kind of love I want with Elliot. I want him to love me unconditionally, like I do him. But I know it's going to take time.

"Babe I'm going to try, I really am. Maybe I'll ask him out for a bonding session" I joke.

Elliot laughs. "Yeah maybe... but don't call it a bonding session; knowing him he'll freak out or make some excuse to get out of it. "

Looking up I kiss him softly but quickly on his lips. "Well seeing as that issue is done how about we get back to what we started... and you rudely interrupted."

"Thank fuck for that. You're sitting on top of my boner and it's killing me."

"Really? Well what did you have in mind Elliot?" I ask ever so sweetly.

Standing up, he picks me up bridal style and flings me onto the bed. I shriek as he begins to stalk up my body until he's right above me.

"Don't be coy Katie babe. I want to finish the game you started" he quietly murmurs into my right ear; his intention understood with every word he said.

A sly smirk creeps onto my lips as I say "Well than what are you waitin' for babe? Let's play."

(End of flashback)

"Kate. Kate. Kate are you ok?" Ana asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just away with the fairies" I joke.

"That would be the much talked about honeymoon bliss you're still experiencing" Grace states sipping her drink.

"Yeah maybe" I reply, not wanting to give too much away.

"Dinner is ready ma'am", Gretchen says entering the room.

"Thank you Gretchen. Well everyone, let's go eat."

* * *

**_Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think and feel free to leave any suggestions. This is my first fan fiction ever. I plan on making this a lengthy story with lots of fun in regards to both the Grey's and the Kavanaugh's, and with lemons! _**

**_Next chapter will include Ethan and Mia's announcement and the drama will begin!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own FSOG or the characters; they all belong to EL James.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The main course has just been cleared and desert it said to be served in ten minutes. God Gretchen is an amazing cook; she made a rich tomato soup for starter and a delicious slow roasted leg of lamb with all the trimmings. I don't know how I'm supposed to fit in her Italian styled chocolate panna cotta. Maybe I should have worn a dress that's more forgiving around the waist because now, I feel like meat that's been tightly stuffed into a sausage casing.

Taking a small sip of my red wine, I lean back into the chair and look around the polished oak table. At either ends sit Carrick and Grace and on Grace's left is Mia followed by Ethan, my mom and then dad who sits on Carrick's right hand side. Then it's myself, Elliot, Christian and then Ana. The main topic of conversation so far has been Teddy bear; it's my parents second time seeing him and as my dad told Christian to make sure he gets the baby into business as soon as he is of legal age (which rendered all the women to roll their eyes) my mom couldn't stop cooing over how gorgeous he looks. She's brought along with her a special quilt which she designed for Teddy; it's cream coloured with baby blue trim and has his full name _Theodore Raymond Grey_ embroidered on the bottom with gold coloured silk thread. Both Ana and Christian loved the present and Ana said she's going to lay it onto Teddy's crib so he can sleep on top of it. Knowing how much of a safety freak Christian can be (I may have told my mom that) she made sure to use hypo-allergenic fibres and natural materials so that it'll be super soft on Teddy's baby skin.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when my dad speaks. "So Christian, Ana, when is Theodore's christening going to be?"

"Well Anastasia and I are hopefully looking to set a date with our local church for six weeks from now. It's the only time we will both be less busy; what with business taking up the spare time we have from looking after Teddy" Christian responds back, looking to Ana who smiles up at him.

"Well at least you're getting a start on the plans; christening a child is such a magically moment for the family" my mom gushes.

"Actually Mrs Kavanaugh, Christian and I wanted to ask you if it was possible for you to design Teddy's christening gown. We've been looking online and have been going to baby stores but nothing seems special enough for our baby boy" Ana says looking hopefully as my mom.

My moms' face is a picture; she looks like she's witnessed the birth of Christ or something. "Wow Ana, Christian, I would be honoured to design a christening gown." Wow indeed; it's not every day you see my mom Diana Kavanaugh in shock and disbelief.

"Really? Thank you so much Mrs Kavanaugh." God now Ana's gone glassy-eyed. "Christian and I will of course pay for everything and –"

"Nonsense! I will not hear of it. It will be my husband and I's christening gift to yourselves and baby Teddy. You just let me know Ana dear when you're both free so we can book an appointment for designs and I can show you swatches" my mom beams.

"Thank you Mrs Kavanaugh, I am sure whatever you have in mind will be as beautiful as the quilt you made for him", Christian states. I swear my mom's smile could not be any bigger. That man is such a smooth talker, I have to give it to him; he knows all the right words to say.

"Oh I can't wait." My mom's now clapping her hands together.

"Maybe Diana this could be the start of a range of baby clothes" Grace says.

Mia begins to squeal and jump up and down on her seat; "Oh my gosh Mrs Kavanaugh, that would be so cute!"

My mom laughs; "Well dear, designing baby clothes and couture wedding dresses are two very different ends of the fashion spectrum."

"Yeah but mum, you wouldn't design couture baby clothes though would you. That would be stupid, pointless and expensive" Ethan chimes in.

"Of course not honey. But... if I were to have grandchildren of my own... who knows" she says glancing towards Elliot and I with her perfectly groomed eyebrows raised.

"Jesus Christ woman" my dad mumbles, though everyone on the table could hear.

Elliot snickers at my moms' reaction.

"What? I'm just saying honey that if yourself and Elliot were to –"

Now it's my time to speak. "Well mom I'm afraid you have at least a year until that ship will begin to sail" I joke. "But don't worry everyone, Elliot and I definitely will have babies, won't we babe?" I ask looking at my big lug of a husband. He smiles down, showcasing his brilliant white teeth.

"Yeh that's right Katie." He gives me a couple of quick pecks on the lips and throws an arm over my shoulders.

"Well as long as we don't have to wait too long. I think one year from now should suffice. Don't you agree Grace?" my mom asks her new partner in crime.

"Could not agree more." my mother-in-law responds.

"Huh, well I'll just pop that into my diary then. Using my left hand as an imaginary notebook I use my right index finger as a pen and state, "Make sure to get pregnant within a year from now. There done." Everyone begins to laugh and Carrick raises he glass.

"To many more grandchildren to come and to many more future christenings", to which everyone toasts to.

* * *

"Tea or coffee babe?" I ask Elliot. Dinner's finished and we've all decided to congregate in the front sitting room. Well the men want to watch the latest Mariner's game highlights so I'm guessing the women will relax in the kitchen. God relaxing is so needed; I feel like I can go into hibernation now for the rest of the month because Gretchen's food was so filling.

"Babe, don't you know me at all, beer please."

Rolling my eyes I walk back towards the kitchen to get a few beers for the men. Hot refreshments have been made to end the meal but Elliot would rather go without then be made to drink tea; coffee he can deal with in the mornings only.

"Can't believe they lost again" he moans stretching out on the sofa.

"Here are your drinks guys". Bending over the side of the coach I give Elliot a bottle and with a quick peck on his forehead I put the rest of the bottles on the coffee table and beeline out to find the women.

Walking into the kitchen, Mia approaches me from behind the kitchen island. "Hey Kate there you are. Come on, we're going to the patio area to talk more about Teddy's christening. Don't tell anyone but Christian's asked your mom to design Ana's outfit as well." Mia squeals clapping her hands together like a trained seal.

"Wow... that's... interesting." I can't believe the mogul went out of his way to make conversation with someone from my immediate family. I guess pigs can fly.

"Yeh but he wants it to be a surprise; at least until the first fitting but I'm so excited." Grabbing my arm Mia begins to drag me towards the outside doors. "Well, of course he wants it to be a secret. You're brother loves to control EVERY aspect of Ana's life; why wouldn't he want to decide what she gets to wear on her son's christening" I jest. I know he's doing a nice gesture but I kinda miss the old Ana who used to live in her jeans, wife beaters and scruffy converse sneakers.

"I think she should wear pale pink or cream or baby blue. What do you think?" she questions me. I can't help but inwardly giggle. God bless Mia on not noticing the sarcasm in my statement. This is why her and Ethan work; he's such an academic and a thinker, whilst she's an easy going gal who sees the positive in almost everything. Rarely it can be too much to digest but on most accounts, her personality is infectious.

Reaching my mom and Grace, I notice Ana's not with them. "Hey where's Ana gone?"

"Oh she's gone to check on the baby; said she'll be down in a moment" my mom responds back reclining into the white wicker chair.

My inner reporter makes her overdue appearance; this is my chance to grill her about anal sex because seeing as I'm contemplating it, I want to get some advice from someone who's experienced it first hand and I am NOT going to let Ana tell me she hasn't done it. I guess I'll just have to introduce her to the tried and tested 'Kavanaugh Inquisition' and beat her down until her annoyance level goes so high, she'll tell me everything she knows to end the conversation. God Ana can be such a prude sometimes, which is ironic seeing as she married THAT horny beast.

Ever so gently I knock twice on Christians' childhood bedroom door; not wanting to disturb Teddy if he's still asleep.

"Come in."

Walking in, I quietly close the door and sit beside Ana on the bed as she holds her sleeping baby.

"Is he ok?" I ask stroking his baby hair. Leaning down I plant a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Don't you just love the natural aroma of babies?"

Ana smiles bring her baby closer to her chest and peeping down at his face.

"Best smell in the world if I say so myself. Is everyone waiting on us?"

"No they'll be fine. Mia's giving her recommendations on Teddy's' christening outfit."

"Well I hope she doesn't talk your mom's ears off. It might put her off" Ana says feigning horror.

"No, she's definitely excited about making his outfit... guess is gives her practice for when Elliot and I have our own baby's' christening."

Teddy begins to grumble and move his tiny fists about, but Ana lulls him back to sleep by repositioning him on her lap so that he's more comfortable and tenderly rocking him side to side.

"I can't believe it Kate, I never thought I'd see the day when Katherine Kavanaugh would settle down, get married and contemplate having babies before the age of thirty. You always said you wanted your career first."

"I know, but then I met Elliot and I want to share my entire life with him. But like I said at dinner, we're waiting at least a year before trying so don't get your hopes up about a little cousin for Teddy just yet."

Ana laughs nudging my right shoulder. "I think you're going to make an amazing mother Kate; you're so attentive and loving with Teddy. And seeing as you're in no rush to have a baby yet, you can enjoy the sweet bliss of baby MAKING." And it's show time I tell myself.

"Funny you should say that Ana because I wanted to ask your advice about something; you know about sex." I slowly roll my eyes towards Ana to gauge her reaction and low and behold, her brows are furrowed in total confusion.

"Wait a minute, you want MY advice about SEX?" she asks emphasising certain words to represent her astonishment.

Huffing, I decide to take the plunge and turn my body sideways sitting on the bed facing Ana's profile. "Look babe, Elliot wants to try anal sex (Ana's eyes begin to bulge out of her head; she knows what's coming) and I'm scared because I've never done that and he keeps saying how he'll be careful and we'd both enjoy it blah blah blah and I need you to tell me what to do because I want to satisfy my man Ana so you have to help me please please please" I ramble on pleading with my eyes.

"Kate, I can't believe you're asking me, I don't know-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Anastasia Rose Grey; I saw the contract and I KNOW you're bound to have tried it with Christian" I chastise her.

"Wow Kate, have you realised you just referred to me as Grey for the first time."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I meant Steele" I correct her brushing it off with a shake of my head.

Ana rolls her eyes and puts Teddy down to sleep in his _Pack 'n' Play_.

"Please help me Ana, what do you and that horny mogul do?" Grabbing her hand, I pull her back down to sit next to me and look at her expectantly.

"Kate I am not going to discuss my private sex life with my husband to you... but I guess I can give you a few tip" she mutters, her face going a comical shade of red.

Laughing I silently scream making Ana squirm. "Ana you dirty girl, I KNEW IT!" Triumphantly I pat myself on the back.

"I'm not going to help you Kate if you keep acting like this."

"Ok wait, I'm sorry. Come on tell me what to do." Kicking my pumps off I use my right arm to support my weight as I rest on my side, stretching out onto the bed. Ana scoots closer to me, but sits cross-legged.

"First, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Elliot. If he tells Christian then I'm going to be in a lot of trouble and I'll never speak to you again." I smirk; it's so cute when Ana gets all serious on my ass. She's definitely been taking notes on how to be more authoritative from her man.

Saluting her I swear not to tell a soul. "Ok, the number one rule with anal sex is relaxation. If you don't relax then it's going to feel really awkward and you probably won't enjoy much."

"So how do I do that?" I ask her. This is certainly going to be anal sex 101.

"How do you do what?"

"Relax Ana! Relax. How am I supposed to relax when Elliot's going to impale me up my ass?"

"Classy Kate; that's real classy" she states in a monotone voice.

"Oh come on! I don't know how big your hubbie is but Elliot's packing down in that region" I illustrate using my hand to point down towards my private area. "He's thicker in width then longer in length; I think I prefer it though instead of a skinny long cock. It's more of a turn on when you have more to wrap both hands around don't you think?" Wow now I'm feeling kinda horny.

"Kate, one, you're digressing and two, I don't want to hear how big or wide my brother-in-laws' penis is" she quietly hisses at me.

"Fine, you may continue" I state ever so politely, purposely batting my eyelashes which induces a laugh from my bestie.

"God, sometimes you're too much Kate. All you have to do it take some deep breaths, let your body go limp and trust Elliot. Has he had anal sex by the way?"

I'm sure a look of disgust momentarily appears on my face. "He said he's tried it with a couple of ex-girlfriends and that the orgasm is a lot more intense than having ordinary vaginal sex. But he said that it's not something most people want to try every time they have sex because there's a lot of prep work to be done."

"He's right. You have to make sure you clean yourself properly down there; use _Fleets_, it works well.

"So I have to give myself an anal douche, is that what you're saying?"

She slaps my forearm playfully. "Honestly Kate, you can be so crude sometimes but yes, that is what you have to do unless you want yourself or Elliot to get an infection."

I wrinkle my nose and ponder to myself. Nope. Definitely do not want to get an STI. "It's not my fault I'm asking all these questions; I'm a novice Ana."

"Moving on, let him play by using his fingers and tongue. That's going to help you both relax and it's going to loosen your rosebud and make it expand so that it'll then be easier for you to take him in. Once you're comfortable with that, you can start introduces toys such as butt plugs, anal beads and eggs which can stimulate both you and Elliot. Just start of slow and gradually build up the foreplay with such toys and then you'll hopefully be ready for you know" she states shyly.

"What? You mean I'll then be ready to take his cock in my ass?" I laugh, wriggling my eyebrows at her. I love making Ana squirm; like I said she can be a bit of a prude.

"That's it we're done, come on we're going downstairs." She musters all her strength and pulls me onto my feet. After she does a last check on her baby, I pick my shoes up, not bothering to slip them on my feet and grab her hand.

"Thanks for the advice Ana" I tell her sincerely. "I promise not to tell anyone about this conversation. You're the best." I grab her into a bear hug, squeeze her tightly and begin to thrust my pelvis towards her to demonstrate my victory jig for getting her to spill the beans.

Sighing she goes limp in my arms. "Are you done dry humping me Kate?"

Satisfied that I've made my point I relinquish. "Yes I think I have babe. After you." I let her walk ahead of me and with a pop to her behind, I dim the lights, close the door and we make our way downstairs. I swear I love my best mate.

* * *

As we get downstairs Grace walks toward the sitting room where the men are. "Girls, everyone in here please; Mia's making an announcement."

"Sounds ominous" Ana states as she enters the room.

"You have no idea." She looks back and cocks her head to the side, questioning me.

"Sit. You'll see" I whisper to her.

I make my way to Elliot and plonk myself onto his lap. Taking a swig of his drink, he moves the bottle mouth towards my lips offering me the last gulp which I accept. "So what's this big announcement Mia, you're not pregnant are you?" Elliot jokes, though by the tight grip he has around my waist, I'm not entirely sure he's kidding.

"You better not be Mia. What the fuck?" the horny mogul states, shoving his hands into his hair. How that man still has hair, I do not know.

"Language Christian." Carrick chastises him like he's a child which makes me smile as he pouts and folds his hands.

Mia who is seated on the double sofa next to Ethan grabs my brother's hand and speaks. "Well Ethan and I have almost been together PROPERLY for a year now and we've decided to take the next step in our relationship and move in together." I notice how her voice becomes quieter as she finishes her sentence and her eyes are trained on Carrick. Dead silence fills the room as everyone waits for someone to speak.

"Wow Mia honey that's a big step honey. Are you sure you're ready for this? Moving in together is a big commitment to make and you're still only twenty two years old."

"Exactly mom, I'm twenty two and still living with my parents. I don't want to be with you guys forever; I want more independence, I NEED my independence." Nice work Mia I internally think. She's determined and adamant to get what she wants; my type of girl.

"I don't like this" Christian says in a matter of fact tone. "How are you going to support yourself Mia, you don't work and no offence Ethan, but she's very expensive."

"Christian" Ana warns, trying to placate him by putting her hand onto his leg.

Mia doesn't even look towards him. She stands up and goes to sit next to Carrick. "Dad? I really want to move in with Ethan at his apartment and I want your support. I'm not a kid anymore and I love you dad, and you mom but it's time for me to grow up and build my relationship with Ethan." Looking into her dad's eyes she scoops both his hands into her and brings then to her lips. Without abandonment she breaks her daddys' heart by uttering the words every father dreads to hear: "I love him." The simplicity of those three words are not lost by anyone in the room; everyone here is with the person they love so it's only right Mia and Ethan get to experience the next stage to their relationship.

Looking towards my brother who has sat silently witnessing the plea from his girlfriend, Carrick addresses him. "Will you look out for her?"

"Of course sir."

"Will you love her and keep her safe?"

"Yes sir."

"Ethan, my boy, you may think we are all over reacting, but Mia is the baby of the family and now all my children will have left home. She's my baby girl and we love her. But... she now loves you so... I think I can also speak for my wife and say you have our blessing son." Standing up he walks towards Ethan who also stands and they shake hands.

"Thank you Mr Grey, it means a lot to both Mia and I."

Standing up, Mia jumps up and down with excitement and beelines for her dad, hugging him as tightly as she can. "Thank you daddy, I love you" and kisses him sweetly on his cheek.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Ana and I stand up and congratulate the couple; I swear you'd think they announced their eloping or something. One thing for sure, the Grey's love a bit of drama (even if it isn't needed). "Well Elliot, Christian, what do you think?" Grace asks as she stands next to Ethan with an arm around her daughter.

With an audible huff my Elliot makes his feelings clear first. "Seeing as you are of legal age Mia and Ethan is not just your boyfriend but also my brother-in-law so it's not like I can beat the fucker up..."

"Elliot!" Grace scolds.

"Chill mom, I'm just kidding. I guess I'm fine with it. You better still have time for your big bro Mia or I'm gonna bring you back here and lock you in your room." With a big smile on his face he gets up and hugs his baby sister and give a slap on the back to Ethan.

"Of course I'll always make time for you Elliot. And you Christian." Turning towards him she fists her hands in front of her, indicating how nervous she is. I'm telling you if he flips out, I'm actually going to strangle him. Baby or no baby, he's gonna suffer the wrath of Katherine Kavanaugh-Grey.

After what seems like a minute of internal dialogue the mogul speaks. "You will still have your CPO with you and so help me God Mia, if you try to brush him off like you did before and almost got yourself killed by that fucker Hyde (Grace gasps and Ana tuts) I WILL make sure you never leave this house until your forty. Do I make myself clear?"

Mia actually flings herself onto her brother and engulfs him a hug. It's weird; I've never seen him be tactile with anyone other than Ana and Teddy, yet he seems to tolerate Grace and Mia. I know he's had issues with physical closeness since childhood but I don't think I've ever hugged him. Not even on mine and Elliot's wedding day. He embraced his brother in a hug which ended as soon as it happened and he gave me a polite kiss on the cheeks. It's as though whatever angle I approach my relationship (or lack thereof) with Christian, it becomes more clear that we won't be close like brother and sister-in-laws should be so being civil with one another is all that's going to happen.

* * *

It's almost 10pm and mum and dad left almost an hour ago. Grace and Carrick went to bed soon after; tonight was quite eventful and I didn't even get to announce my new job at the family company. I'm just going to mention it tomorrow at breakfast or something; I don't really want to steal Mia's thunder and make a big declaration at dinner. My news has lost its edge but I don't mind.

The rest of us are still in the family room with the television on as background noise, and Mia is talking about renovating one of the bedrooms to act as her walk in closet."Elliot, I need you to build a closet for me please; I definitely will not be able to fit all my clothes and shoes into Kate's old one. Oh and Mr Kavanaugh's given Ethan permission to extend the en-suite. Maybe you could get Gia Matteo to come have a look; I love the work she did at Christian and Ana's home."

Suddenly I feel three sets of eyes on me. Elliot looks over anxiously trying to read my reaction which I'm sure is something like a 'I'll fucking kill you if you get that bitch into my old apartment so she can rub herself all over you when she's showing you her sketchers' type of look. Ana and Christian are looking as though to plead with me not to blow my lid and ruin Mia's moment. I feel the rage starting to build up and my face becomes hot. I stare at the TV, some stupid sports channel showing a re-run of a basketball game. I wouldn't even have a problem with Gia if it wasn't for the fact that the bitch still wants my man and it bugs the hell out of me that Elliot still works with her even though he knows her behaviour is wrong and it upsets me. I mean I trust Elliot whole heartedly but he just won't get another architect to work with. I know this will be a conversation to discuss tonight and I don't want us to have out first post-marriage argument at his parents' house. This is going to be a long night. I've barely blinked and my eyes begin to sting and I can feel the dull ache grow inside my head.

"Ummm...yeah Mia, don't worry about that now, I'll come take a look and see what I can do" Elliot tells her trying to end the discussion.

"You're the best Elliot I can't wait. I want the biggest walk-in you can do and you have to promise that you'll get Gia to have a look at the en-suite please?"

Closing my eyes I breathe out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. All I want to do now is sew Mia's mouth up. She and Ethan are the only ones who don't know about Elliot and Gia's past hook-ups and I'm sure Ana's told Christian or he probably already knew. Instead I pick my shoes off the ground and stand up. "I'm off to bed guys, I'll see you all in the morning. Night everyone" and make my way out the room and up to Elliot's bedroom. If I stay I know I'll say something that'll upset Mia and piss Elliot and everyone else off, but Mia's not going to relent on the issue. I regret staying at Bellevue now, I'll be hearing about her plans and Gia fucking Matteo all through tomorrow as well.

* * *

I let the warm water wash over me in the shower as I close my eyes and begin to scrub my makeup off with my face wash. I really wanted Elliot to peel me out of my dress but that didn't go to plan. I don't know if I'm more annoyed that I know Elliot will consult with Gia because he can't say no to his baby sister, or because inevitably we will have an argument about the slutty tramp. Tears of frustration build and I know I just won't be able to let this go. I'm stubborn and head strong but what woman would like her man working with his ex knowing that the bitch will try to fuck him any chance she gets. Finishing up, I turn the shower off grab the white towel, dry and wrap my hair in it and put the matching bathrobe on. I step onto the stone floor and gingerly make my way towards the mirror, not wanting to slip seeing as my eyes are glazed over with tears. Looking straight ahead I forcefully blink so the tears begin to fall and at last I can see clearly. My eyes slightly red look expressionless and my face is all blotchy. Why is it us women spend a fortune on facial spas and treatments yet end up looking like crap at the end of the night? Not that it matters tonight; I wanted to wear my sexy lingerie and pound the meat with Elliot, but there's no way I'm letting him fuck me If he says he's going to work with Gia. I'm not even horny anymore; all that anal talk got me riled up and now I feel like I want to sleep, wake up and pretend tonight didn't even happen.

* * *

Turning the hair dryer off, I throw on my boy shorts and camisole and turn the bathroom light off. I'm stopped in my tracks when I see Elliot undressing by the foot of the bed. Standing by the closed door, I stare at him as he fumbles with his jeans, finally freeing them until he's only in his boxers. Fuck! I'm starting to feel horny again but angry sex is off the menu tonight because with Elliot it's of the charts crazy; we both take our frustrations out on one another by fucking as hard and fast as we can. I don't think he's in the mood for that now though. Making my presence known I huff loudly and walk towards his as he faces me. As soon as he turns I swing my arms up and hold his face in my hands. "I just want a simple yes or no babe ok, nothing else... are you going to get Gia Matteo to work on the apartment?" I deliberately made my voice calm and quiet; trying to claw back some control over the situation.

"Babe, if it's what Mia wants..."

Aannd I flip; I've reached my tolerance level and I'm going for the jugular.

"FUCK MIA ELLIOT. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT SHE WANTS. ARE YOU GOING TO WORK WITH THAT BITCH KNOWING SHE TRIES TO SEDUCE YOU EVERY FUCKING CHANCE SHE GETS?" I'm screaming now and I'm pretty sure I've woken Grace and Carrick up. Tears of sheer anger stream down my face and I have to let it all out now.

"Baby calm down" he says, trying to get his hands round my waist and pull me towards him but no, I'm not having any of his bullshit now. I bring both my hands to his chest and push him as hard as I can away from me.

"Answer my question Elliot, are you or not? Why can't you see how much it upsets me that you don't mind her company?" I'm full blown out crying now and with hardly any energy left for an argument, I sink onto the bed and begin to quietly sob with my head in my hands.

He sinks down in front of me on his knees and prized my hands away, holding them in his. "Baby, I'm done with Gia, I was done with her years ago, but she's good at her job and I need her sometimes. I can't say no to Mia if she wants Gia's designs."

Looking up I see the sadness in his eyes; he's always said he hates making me cry. "Ell, we said once we got married it was going to be a fresh start for us; no more looking back at the past, no more fucking exes trying to ruin us. So why are you so fucking insistent to work with Gia when it's going to hurt our relationship?" I blubber out, tears and watery snot mixing into one. "Can't you see Ell, your making me sad?"

"Katie I don't want Gia and I don't want to make you sad. But you can't get involved with my work babe; I've told you that before."

Sighing in shock I abruptly get up and free my hands from his grip.

"Work? Work? You're doing a favour for your spoilt little princess of a sister."

Walking into the bathroom I retrieve my bathrobe and put it on.

"Kate that's not fair" he chastises me.

Opening the bedroom door, I turn back and look end at him. "Not fair Ell, I'll let you what's not fair. It's not fair that my HUSBAND refuses to end all contact with his ex. It's not fair that my HUSBAND can't say no to his sister because it might hurt HER feelings. And it's not fair that even after getting married, you still choose your family over me." I'm hurt beyond explanation over something that could be so easily fixed, but if he's going to be stubborn about it then fuck him. I don't even close the door; I storm down the hallway and make my way downstairs.

* * *

Checking on Amigo who's asleep on the laundry room floor, (if Elliot had it his way Amigo would be sleeping in our room under the bed which is his favourite spot. Yeah I know; he's one weird dog), I turn left and head into the kitchen for a drink. It's a good thing I know the layout of this house because I'm walking around looking like the living dead with my puffy eyes closed.

"Kate?"

Opening my eyes I look around in the dark and see Ethan on the stool with a bottle of water.

"I thought everyone went to bed?" I ask him, open the refrigerator door to get a bottle myself.

"We did, Mia's on the phone to Lily, now that the family know, she's trying to rope in the friends to help redecorate the apartment." God he looks glum.

"Good luck with that" I snicker. Perching myself on the stool next to him, I balance my hands on top of the bottle lid and rest my head.

"Are you ok Kate? You got up pretty quickly and went to bed. Are you mad that I asked Mia to move into your old place?" I can tell he's waiting for me to bitch or scream because his voice has gone quiet all of a sudden.

"It's not my apartment Ethan; technically it's Dad's." He laughs at my whit.

"No... I had a disagreement about exes with Elliot; well an ex of his actually."

"Oh. Anything I can help with?" Looking up, I smile at him. Ethan really is the best big bro any girl can have; he's always looking out for me.

I take a minute to think about what to say because I'm not sure this is a problem that I'll win.

"I just wish Elliot took my side for once; especially when he agrees with me. Fuck! It's so fucking frustrating... and depressing." Once again I bow my head; this time onto my forearms which are on the cold kitchen island top.

"Maybe if you told me a bit more, I could help?"

"I don't want to get you involved especially now that you're gonna be busy renovating with Mia and making appointments with Gia Matteo." Yep, the bitterness definitely came out when I uttered the slut's name. I bet that didn't go unnoticed with my brother.

"Kate if there's one thing I've learned since dating Mia is that the Grey's stick together." Yep, he noticed my distaste for the bitch.

"But I'm a Grey now, why do I feel as though I'm just the wife of Elliot Grey but nothing else."

"Kate, the Grey's love you; all of them do."

I snort. "Christian doesn't."

"I don't think he warms up to people generally."

"Yeah but he's my brother-in-law."

"Wow Kate, I didn't know you were so bothered about Christian and what he thought about you." Fuck it sounds like he's hurt.

Grabbing his right hand I squeeze it. "Ethan you're my only brother, hell you're my only sibling and no one will ever change that. But BOTH of us have joined another family; don't we deserve to feel like we belong?" I ask quietly my voice cracking at the end.

"Look, I'm no expert in marriage, but it's bound to take a while before you settle in. Like you said, we've both joined a family that's really close-knit."

Standing up he hugs my side and rubs my arm trying to soothe me. "Elliot loves you Kate; don't let petty shit get in the way of what you have; it'll ruin you. All you can do is be honest with him when you feel something isn't right. Let him make his own decisions on how to handle them."

Standing up I give my bro a proper hug. "Thanks Ethan, you always know what to say."

"I promise it'll be ok Kate. Sooner or later you'll see. They'll let us both in."

"I love you Ethan" I murmur into his chest.

"Love you too sis."

* * *

Tip toeing into the room, I shrug my robe off and discard it onto the nearby chair. Elliot's fast asleep on his front with both his arms flung over his head. I take a minute to just stare at him from my side of the bed. I guess Ethan's right; we've just gotten married and I don't want to rock the boat and turn into one of those crazy wives who bitch and moan at everything. Fuck, I'd die if Elliot every left me. He's so easy-going and I've never seen him lose control of his temper but everyone has a limit and I don't want to be the reason he reaches his breaking point. I'm going to let him make the decision because I've already made it clear that I don't want him working with Gia, so he has to do either what's best for his sister or for his marriage.

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps; I want to make up with him right now. I know he's sleeping nude because I see his naked hip bone poking above the covers which have filtered down his body. I mean what's the worst he's going to do; Elliot's never rejected sex from me and make up sex is the best. Deciding to make a move I take off my camisole and shorts so I'm as naked as the day I was born; I crawl on all fours until I'm looming over his body. Gently I plant soft kisses from the bottom of his spine to the top and lie flat on top of him.

He squirms as I've now roused him from his sleep.

"Kate?" he croaks off.

"Shhh..." I murmur into his ear. "I'm so sorry babe; I don't want to fight with you." God I'm so nervous of his reaction, I'm talking as quietly as I can. He doesn't reply and now I'm worried. He just lays there as still as the night, not moving or making a sound. I try the one thing I know he always reacts to; good or bad. "I love you Elliot."

He rises slowly so I move off him, but he turns and pins me onto the bed as he looks down on me. He kisses me tenderly and puts his head into the crook of my right shoulder. "I love you too Kate. You're my wife babe... I'll never choose anyone over you. You're my life."

The sincerity in his quiet voice slowly drains most of the anxiety I've been feeling since Mia's announcement. I stroke his curly blond hair; raking my fingers through and slowly massaging his scalp.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"No babe...are you made at me?"

"No" I respond and it's true; I'm no longer mad at him; I'm feeling so many different emotions right now but I'm not mad anymore.

Feeling his partial weight on me I fidget and suggestively grind against him. Realising how wet I've gotten, Elliot looks up and attacks my mouth in a feral way. All the tension, anger and frustration throughout the night are unleashed as I grab fistful of his hair and pull him further towards me so he can get deeper into my mouth. I swear I love it when Elliot gets like this; he's so commanding and sexy and all we both want is to fuck each other until we're sore.

I decide to make the next move and make my intentions clear; I yank my hands full of his hair and pull up until his assault on my lips is ended. "Fuck me Ell." The determination is clear in his body language as he scoots down and takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks really hard. With his free hand he grabs my other breast and massages it quite roughly. This is what we both do best; carnal, primitive sex is my favourite and I know it's Elliot's too. He moves onto the other nipple and licks, flicks and sucks, pulling as hard as he can until I'm gasping due to the pain. "FUCK." I'm trying not to scream but I'm soaking wet and the muscles in my stomach are beginning to pull. Stopping, he ferociously kisses me with his tongue lashing against mine until I gag. I drag my nails up and down the sides of his back, applying more pressure when the intensity becomes too much. I'm so uncomfortable I don't even want to carry on with the foreplay; my clit's throbbing as if it has its own heartbeat and I can feel Elliot's hard-on against the inside of my thigh.

Knowing I need to speed things up I move my head to the side breaking the kiss again. "Lie down babe; I want to suck your cock." If there's one thing I know Elliot loves when we fuck, it's the blowjobs I give him. He tends to like me deep-throating him which is too much every time we have sex but I want to satisfy him tonight. I sit on top of him and his grabs my breast as I lean in to kiss him. Entwining his wet tongue with mine, I flip my head to the side so that my hair flicks onto my left shoulder and journey down south until I reach my goal. He's big and hard and it's flopping onto his lower stomach. Boldly I grab him in my fist and squeeze with applied pressure. He hisses through his teeth and grabs onto the top of his pillow. Keeping eye contact I let my saliva coat his hard member and hollowing my mouth, I take him in slowly going up and down until I feel him at the back of my throat. Elliot groans and steadies my head in his hands, taking control of my oral skills. "Fuck Katie babe." His guttural moan spurns me on and I softly scrape my teeth up his cock. "STOP!" he yells and I obey. "Come here." Sitting up he grabs me and throws me onto my side of the bed and getting on top, he hooks his arms onto the back on my knees and pulls me down; holding my thighs flush against my abdomen. With force he runs his wet tongue greedily up and down my slit, coating me as much as he can. My stomach begins to contract again and I close my eyes arching my back up from the bed. My senses become cloudy and I moan incoherently when he flicks my swollen clit with his tongue. "Elliot... fuck" is all I have muster. Pushing two fingers inside of me, he pumps hard and twists his fingers until he finds my g-spot. By now I'm biting my lip hard so I don't wake anyone up. I'm pretty much a self-confessed screamer; in the privacy of our home, I scream as loud as I want which Elliot loves but it's definitely NOT appropriate at my in-law's house. Just when I feel an orgasm forming he stops. I groan in frustration but he placates me by getting ready for action. "I'm gonna give it to you from behind Katie; get your head down and ass up. It's going to be hard." He helps me to turn and I position myself like he said; the anticipation getting me all worked up and excited. With my face on my pillow, I feel him get behind me and grip my hips. The only sound is both of us panting, awaiting action. After a few seconds, he's inside and I scream into the pillow as he buries himself as deep as he can. "Fuckkkk" he says in a ragged, harsh voice. I steady one forearm against the headboard so to not bash my head against it as he starts his merciless onslaught pounding hard as I meet his thrust to thrust. His skin slapping against mine and the feel of him inside me is too much and I feel my orgasm building so I contract my muscles as much as I can. By now I'm moaning and groaning into the pillow and Elliot is grunting behind me. His palms become sweaty and I know he's close too. I reach my hand down and rub my clit trying to come. Without warning Elliot slaps in hard onto my left ass cheek and I splinter; trying as hard as I can to muffle my screams as he stills behind me and pours himself into me and down my leg. He collapses on top of me taking some of his weight off using his forearms and my weight buckles underneath him.

We're both breathing as though we've run a marathon and our fluids have masked the room as well as our bodies. "Wow" is all I can say. Trying to steady himself Elliot takes deep breaths which I feel on the back of my neck; making the little hairs stand up. "I love you Elliot." Fuck, I have no other way of voicing my appreciation and love for him. "You too babe... I love you too."

* * *

_**Author's note: Please review; I love reading what you think about the chapters I post. The next update is scheduled for 17th January. **_

_**Coming up in Chapter 3... Kate and Christian get stuck in the same room together. What can possibly go wrong? Also, sexy pictures of Kate surface from her college days. A healthy dose of drama and lemons coming right up! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own FSOG or the characters; they all belong to EL James.**

**_I'm so so sorry about the late update. Life and work have taken over but I promise to not make you wait as long for Chapter Four. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me._**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Elliot's POV

Fuck! I stretch my body in bed and sigh when my muscles loosen up. Last night was crazy; way too much shit for one dude to handle. I've got my sister wanting to work with an ex-fuck buddy of mine and the missus threatening to more or less chop my balls off if I so much as contact her. Kate went ballistic yesterday; I didn't fuckin' see that coming. Maybe she's feeling insecure about Gia but I don't know why. My wife's the sexiest, funniest and most tenacious woman in the world; she's perfect for me. I admit that Gia is one hot chick; she has a nice curvy Latina body and she's ok in the sack but nothing beats my baby. Kate has all the right curves in the right place and she gives the best head I've ever received. She's argumentative and feisty but she loves me and before her, I've never opened up to a woman before; not even my mom. I'm way past hooking up with Gia. It was fun whilst it lasted but she was never going to be girlfriend material. I only put up with her constant flirting and touching because she's fuckin' amazing at her job. But now that I'm married, I need to either tell her to stop with the inappropriate behaviour or end her contract with _Grey Construction_.

"Sshh..."

I look at Kate and smile. She's flat on her front with her limbs splayed out all over the bed.

"What do you mean sshh Katie?"

"You're thinking too much."

God this woman. Here comes the famous Kavanaugh Inquisition. I lean against the headboard getting comfortable, fold my arms in front of me and give her my signature shit-eating grin.

"Thinking about what Katie babe?"

"Urggh... you're thinking a few things. I'll list them and you can tell me which one is correct, because it's way too early for deep cognitive thinking."

"It's half nine babe."

"One" she states cutting me off with an authoritative tone, "you're thinking about how you're going to fit Ethan and Mia's apartment renovations into your schedule seeing as you just started a huge commercial project in town. Two, you're deciding on how to rope Gia in even though the possibility of her declining is zero. Or three, you've convinced yourself that your newly married wife is bad-shit crazy because she overreacted yesterday and said some horrible things about her husband and sister-in-law which she didn't mean and is so so so sorry and you're thinking how to approach your father about a quickie divorce" she rambles.

She goes silent and looks at me with her puppy dog eyes. I full on belly laugh and haul her naked body onto my lap. She avoids eye contact and buries her head into the crook of my neck. I love it when she's like this; all sorry and sincere. Adorable Kate is my favourite type of Kate. I guess this is my chance to get to the bottom of her reaction to last night.

"Well... which is it Ell? One, two or three?" Her finger run along the lines of my stomach muscles as she finally looks up; expecting an answer.

"Before I answer you babe, why don't we discuss what happened yesterday night." She lets out the breath she was holding and wraps her arms around my waist; linking her fingers on the side of my torso.

"Where do I even start?" she mumbles.

"Babe I don't want Gia; you're my wife. Believe me, I know it's going to be hard on you with Gia working on the apartment, and trust me; I'd rather she wasn't there. But it's what Mia wants and I don't want her asking questions if we get another architect. There's just some things that little sisters shouldn't know about their brother's past."

"I know Ell; I trust you, I really do. It's just her. She's the fucking problem. You're right. I don't want Mia to start asking questions. I'm going to let it go. Huh, I'll maybe even offer Mia my services if she needs help with anything."

My eyebrows shoot up and I look down at her. My baby never seizes to amaze me.

"Really Katie? You'd do that for my sister?"

"Well she is my sister too Ell. And yeah I'll do it; for her and Ethan's sake."

I huff as Kate physically relaxes in my hold. "Well I'm glad this shit's over babe."

"But I still have to apologise to you."

"To me? Why?"

"For the way I behaved towards you and the argument last night when you came to bed."

"Babe we sorted that out, and if I can remember, we ended the night with me balls deep inside you."

She laughs and rolls her eyes into the back of her head. (Is it weird that I notice Ana does that a lot too?)

"I know but I just want to say sorry again for being such a pain. I didn't mean to start an argument."

"No problem babe. However... if you REALLY want to show me you're sorry there is one specific thing you can do."

I know she already knows what I mean but I want to spell it out for her; and she WANTS me to.

"Yeah, what's that Ell?" she asks in her most fake innocent voice.

"I want YOUR lips around MY cock... please."

The biggest smile reaches her face and she scoots off me, letting me lie comfortably on the bed, on my back.

Without another word she straddles the lower part of my legs and twists her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. If there's one thing Kate hates about giving head, it's cum in her hair. With her right hand she firmly grips me and runs her hand up and down my shaft; twisting her wrist as she goes. I close my eyes and let out a soft, long groan. No one gets me more relaxed than my wife. My cock twitches as it hardens and I feel warm saliva pooling at the tip and then sliding out the sides. Looking at Kate, I see the excitement in her eyes and I know she's ready to go. Keeping her eyes on me, she takes me into her mouth as slow as she can and I feel heat spiking through every end of my body.

"FUCK Kate! That feels good babe. SHIT!"

Her assault quickens as she uses her mouth and hand to get me going. I grip the sides of her head and guide her up and down which riles her up even more and I feel my cock hitting the back of her throat. My balls tighten and I feel my release coming and SHIT, I think it's goin' to be a big load.

"Kate I'm coming. I'm coming hard" and with that I shoot thick and heavy into her warm mouth groaning until I see fucking stars. Her hand milks my shaft until I'm dry and I see her struggling to swallow all I offered her. It begins to drip down her chin onto her chest and I laugh as she tilts back to successfully take my cum down.

Gulping and gasping, she sighs and wipes her face with her hands.

"Don't laugh Ell that was like a fucking waterfall. What the hell."

"Babe I told you I was coming hard." My balls are drained, my muscles aren't tense anymore and I'm as satisfied as fuck.

"Well you need to start eating more pineapple. You're way too salty for some reason."

"What can I say babe" I say folding my hands behind my head and stretching my limbs, "my cum's very potent."

She slaps my chest and hovers over me. "You're so full of shit Elliot."

I grab her naked ass and pinch her playfully, eliciting a high-pitch squeal.

"Yeah but you love me don't you."

"Yes I do you big blonde gorilla" she states collapsing onto me and kicking her legs up and down.

"Good, well speaking of being full of shit, get off me babe, I need to unload another way; if you know what I mean."

She rolls off me and exclaims in disgust. "Urgh you're such a typical man Ell."

I get up laughing at her facial expression and go into the bathroom.

"And make sure you open the window; you're poop smells bad."

"PUH-LEASE Kate; don't act like your shit smells of roses."

She belly laughs at my antics and I hear what I think is a pillow hitting the bathroom door.

"Yeah but you still love me don't you babe? I hear her shout.

"You betcha Katie girl. Oh and the answer to your question..."

"YEAH?" she shouts again.

"I'm not divorcing you... YET!"

"You better check yourself Elliot Trevelyan Grey if you think you can get rid of me that easily!" she sasses back. Aannnd my feisty Katie is back.

* * *

Kate's POV

It's 11.15am and Grace has lain out a buffet style brunch seeing as everyone woke up much later than usual. As we all sit around the breakfast table, by the looks I'm getting from Mia, Ethan, Ana and even Christian, it's obviously we all got some. I admit it's weird that I'm thinking about my brother's sex life but he IS dating my sister-in-law and we're all grown up I guess. Anyway, when I use to visit him at college back in the days, I seldom heard him pounding the meat with one of his many floozy one-night stand type of chicks.

"Mom the food looks great, I'm starving." Elliot never stops harking on about food.

"Honey how is it you're always hungry; you ate a lot at dinner yesterday. I was sure you would wake up today feeling at least a bit bloated." Gotta love Grace; she's fussing over her eldest saying he's going to get sick by eating too much, all the while loading his plate with toast, bacon and waffles. If there's one thing Grace is known for, it's feeding people to the brink of explosion.

"I agree Grace, Ell's food intake is crazy. He's like a machine; you feed him more and more but one day, he just might combust and break down" I tell her.

Ana laughs and Teddy squeals as though he understood my joke. Though I'm sure he probably just passed wind and thought the feeling was funny against his baby private parts.

"Thanks babe. You know I love my food. Come on mom, more bacon... you're not going to run out."

Grace tuts and follows through with his request.

"With the way you eat, we probably will run out of food" Christian comments with a smile.

"I have to eat so I can keep my body looking so buff. I don't want to look all slim and feminine like you now do I Christian?"

"I'm lean and toned Elliot."

"And I'm all broad muscles and tanned skin."

Christian snorts. "Well the skin on your hands is like sandpaper. Maybe some lotion wouldn't go amiss."

"I'm in construction dumb-ass, not all of us have the luxury of pushing a pen around and typing on a keyboard all day."

"Language Elliot" Carrick scolds.

"Anyway, Kate loves my rough hand... especially when they're squeezing her perky –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Elliot or you will not be grabbing anything in a long time" Grace intercepts. The whole table laughs and Carrick sips his orange juice with a shake of his head.

"Mom how are you goin' to cock-block me like that?"

"Language Elliot. I don't want my little grandbaby picking up naughty words do I huh. No I don't. No I don't you beautiful baby" she coos to Teddy peppering his face with kisses as he stares into space.

"He's not even a year old mom; he'd eat his own shit if he could."

"Elliot!" Carrick, Grace, Ana, Christian and I shout.

"What? Teddy, would you eat your own baby poop if you could?" he asks the baby.

Teddy stares at him like he's never seen him before, and then breaks into a fit of giggles for some unknown reason. I swear babies are so fucking weird.

"There I told you. Good job buddy" my hubbie praises his nephew.

"I'm sorry Teddy; you've got no chance at being normal with an uncle like silly Uncle Elliot."

And once again he burst out laughing before coming to a dead stop and stares at the ceiling again.

* * *

Brunch is finished and everyone is pitching in to clean up seeing as Grace did all of the cooking. It was nice sitting around the table and everyone talking about life and all the charity functions which are coming up on the social calendar. Elliot can't stand them unless they're hosted by a family member and for me; it means I get to go shopping for a new gown. What more can a girl want? I've already been eyeing up a Ralph Lauren gown I saw on the runway. Fingers crossed, I get to wear it soon.

The conversation focuses mainly on Mia and Ethan's apartment. I offered to organise a house-warming part for them when it's finished being renovated. I think Christian almost fell out of his chair. That's right Mr Mogul; Katherine Kavanaugh-Grey does selfless good deeds too. Though I admit I offered as an apology for what I said about Mia but she doesn't need to know that. I guess my selfless deed isn't so selfless after all. Christian's offered his financial backing on the project. I discreetly glanced at Ethan and saw him crease his brows; Ana did the same too. I think she feels the same way as I do; Ethan and Mia need their own independence and I'm not so sure my brother would feel comfortable with Christian paying for redecorating his own apartment. I think that is a conversation for another day.

"Well seeing as brunch has just finished; lunch will be served at 2pm. I need to stew the beef longer anyway" Grace announces.

It's midday and everyone is standing in the kitchen, admiring their own cleaning skills. Apart from Mia and Ethan who are spending some alone time in the boathouse (we all know what happens there), and Carrick had some calls to make in his office. Grace has just left to change into more comfortable weekend attire.

"We've got two hours to kill, what shall we all do?" Elliot asks.

"I think I'm going to take Teddy up for his nap and join him, I'm still feeling a bit tired after last night and everything." Ana's blushing as she picks a sleepy Teddy from his high chair. Seriously girl, could you be more obvious that you got laid last night.

"What everything are you referring to Ana?" Elliot can tease Ana so bad sometimes, especially when he already knows what she means. Poor Ana puts her foot in it most times by giving away too much unnecessary information. She's more of a private soul. Guess all those years hanging out with me have made her more liberal now with her words.

"The same everything you were doing last night" she quietly mumbles and scurries out of the kitchen as fast as her little legs can manage.

"Whoo hoo" I holler feeling like a proud mama. My sweet innocent Ana is a little tiger when she wants to be.

"Wow bro, looks like you wife has grown a pair of balls that are even bigger than yours."

"Fuck off Lelliot." Elliot wriggles his eyebrows and snaps the dish cloth he's holding onto Christians arm like a whip. I think I'll give up my hubbie for an hour so that he can enjoy some brotherly bonding time. Even though they are polar opposites apart in so many ways, Elliot never gets bored of hanging out with his brother. They always find something to talk about and I want to encourage them to spend more time together seeing as they didn't when they were younger.

"Anyway... I'll take Amigo for a walk in the garden. He's been jittery all morning; I think some exercise will calm him down."

"You want me to come with you babe?"

"Nah we'll be ok; anyway, I want to spend more time with the other significant male in my life."

"What you saying Katie? You're cheating on me with a dog?"

I roll my eyes at his stupid comment and run up to him, jumping on him as he grabs me by my butt and kiss him soundly on his mouth.

"You're disgusting" I tell him.

"You're weird" he tells me kissing my nose.

"You're both weird" my brother-in-law deduces. We both turn towards him simultaneously and stare him down. He's leaning against the kitchen island immersed in his Blackberry.

"Did you just say I'm weird Christian?"

His head snaps up and he looks at me. Shit, I actually think he believes I'm being serious. He clears his throat and stands up straight. "No Katherine I was just joking. It was a joke." God he looks like he's ready for a Kavanaugh and Grey throw-down.

I jump off Elliot and walk straight to him until I'm standing less than a metre in front of him. I put on my most serious journalist bad-ass face and look him dead in the eyes. His eyes are blank; he's got a good poker face. Amigo's barks break my mock trance and I snap back to reality. Grabbing him by the upper arms I concede our Mexican stand-off. "Chill Grey; I'm just fucking with you. Why so serious?" I ask mimicking Heath Ledger as The Joker.

"Umm, why don't we go down to the gym for a light workout? Let's get away from my crazy wife" Elliot suggests.

Christian is still blank in the face; it probably hasn't registered with him that we just communicated and joked with each other for the first time ever.

"Yeah lets. I'll just go up and change. Meet you down there in 10." And with that he skedaddled out of here.

Turning on my heels I meet Elliot's gaze. He reaches a hand out to me so I go to him and wrap my arms over his shoulders as he hugs me tightly. "You really are weird Kate. Thank you for trying with him." He tenderly kisses me and nuzzles his face into the crook of my shoulder.

"My pleasure babe."

"Hmmm."

"You should go get changed. Can't keep The Mogul waiting."

"You coming up to change? It's been raining outside."

"Yeah in a bit, I'm just going to check everything is clean and put away."

"Fuck babe; domestic Kate is new and sexy if I do say so myself."

"Good. You better get use to her, because I plan on being the best domestic wife in Seattle."

With a slap to my butt and a quick peck on the cheek he's off upstairs.

"I believe in you babe!" he shouts as he run up the stairs and out of earshot.

* * *

Tying my hair up, I put on my _Hunter _rain boots and my _Barbour _jacket and head downstairs to get Amigo. Like an obedient dog, he's already waiting by the door and wags his tail excitedly as I approach him. I don't bother with a lead or a ball because he's already been trained by Elliot and normally finds some old rubbish which catching his attention, so he'll follow it in the breeze, immersed in figuring out what it's purpose it.

"You ready to do boy?" I ask him kissing his nose and patting him on the back.

He barks signalling he's good to go and soon as the door is opened; he's off like a bullet down the long driveway barking to himself. Checking my phone to see if there are any messages, I slowly trail after Amigo; with my hands in my pockets and the cool damp air hitting my face, I close my eyes and breathe in and out, clearing my mind from yesterday's hot topic of discussion. Amigo's barks grow louder and opening my eyes, I see him running towards me as fast as he can. This usually means he's found an old chips packet which he's trying to catch in his mouth and ultimately get ripped up by his strong paws and teeth. I bend down and he almost knocks me over when he comes to a standstill. I laugh at his playfulness; Amigo is rarely ever in a sad mood; he's always inquisitive and curious about new things, whether they're other dogs or people even. I remember out first meeting.

(Flashback: Night before Kate and Elliot leave for Barbados. At Elliot's mansion)

"Welcome to my house Kate." I'm speechless. This house is gorgeous. It's really spacious with dark chocolate, almost black, natural wood flooring and high ceiling which is cream, offsetting the rich grey and brown furnishing. You can tell this is a bachelor pad, but with a very intimate personal touch. Everything about it screams who Elliot is and his passion for using sustainable materials and recycling nature.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"It's beautiful Elliot. There's so much natural wood and I love the little spot lights everywhere" I say pointing up above us where the lights twinkle like stars.

"I designed most of it but the house was pretty much what I wanted when I purchased it, I just fitted in some reclaimed wood to acts as beams and made it a bit more environmentally friendly. It was originally designed to create a Victorian English aesthetic so I left most of it in its original form."

"It's a great mix of history, tradition and modernity." Wow, if his foyer looks like this, I can't wait to see what his bedroom looks like.

He creeps up behind me and threads his arms around my waist. "I should pack for our sex-filled holiday."

"Oh really? You do remember that my parents AND my older brother are coming too right."

"Yeah of course I remember, but there's always time for fucking babe."

"We'll see about that."

He turns me around and kisses me. "Speaking about fucking, how about we go upstairs and I –"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Is that Amigo?" Fuck I'm more nervous to meet his dog than I was with his family. Only because Elliot said Amigo is his best friend as he doesn't judge because he can't speak, though he occasionally will pee in Elliot's work boots if he misses their routine evening walks.

"Amigo come here buddy." A big ball of white and grey comes barreling round the corner straight into Elliot. He's panting with excitement having not seen his owner for the entirety of the day.

"Kate meet Amigo; Amigo meet Kate, my girlfriend." I swoon slightly having been officially given the GF title.

I crouch down as much as I can in my skin tight black _J Brand_ jeans and steadily balance on my nude _Pigalle Louboutins_. "Hello Amigo." I nervously wait for the dog to approach me. As of yet, he's still staring at me, his eyes fixed on the stranger. After a few seconds of his quieting pants, without warning, he bounds towards me knocking me for sixth onto my ass. I shriek having been taken by surprise and Amigo begins to lick my face and bark continuously.

"Shit Kate, are you ok babe?" Elliot asks, coming to my side. "Amigo down boy, down."

The dog ignores Elliot's orders and continues his friendly attack. I don't mind however, I can't believe I put people off but dogs apparently love me; especially this one.

"It's ok Elliot, he's gorgeous. What breed is he?" I ask petting the happy dog.

"He's a mix of German Shepherd and Alaskan Wolf actually." He's two years old but already a big boy aren't you bud?" Elliot tells me, heavily patting the dog's side.

Amigo barks as though to answer and Elliot and we both laugh.

"He's very friendly."

"Actually he's friendly but normally he's wary of strangers. Guess he's taken a shine for you. Just like I have."

I look to him and smile shyly. Fuck Katherine Kavanaugh does not do bashful behaviour at all.

"I'm glad he likes me. I've taken to him... and his daddy." Elliot returns my smile with his signature grin and stands up, offering his hands to help me up.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, how about we go upstairs, get hot and heavy and then you can help me pack. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan."

Taking my hand, Elliot leads me up one of his curved stairways. Amigo is in hot pursuit right behind me. Elliot turns and addresses his dog.

"Amigo, bed time for you buddy. Daddy needs to get laid and a good night's sleep before our early flight. And I need to drop you off to mom and dad's." As if Elliot wasn't even there, Amigo climbs the steps until he's right at my side. He begins to whine and nuzzle my leg looking towards Elliot with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Aww Ell, I'll play with him whilst you pack and then we can you know... fuck" I whisper the last word to him.

Elliot huffs signally defeat and I clap my hands running up the steps.

"Come on Amigo. Follow me!" And he actually does. Elliot follows exclaiming,

"What a best friend you are; you cock-blocked me Amigo. THAT is no bueno."

(End of flashback)

I'm brought out of my day-dream when I see Carrick approaching me from the side garage door. I have a good relationship with my father-in-law. He's always taken an interest into my journalism work and emails me when he comes across a short report I've written as a freelancer. I still haven't told them about my new position at _Kavanaugh Media_ but I'm hoping to tell my news at lunch. I have a week before I start and I need to go shopping for more smart outfits. I think I'll invite Mia; she's a shopping maniac and it'll give me a chance to bond with her and see what her plans are for life, as far as a career and her relationship with Ethan.

"Getting some air Kate?" Carrick asks joining me on my walk.

"Yes; Amigo needs to let some steam off and it's quite stuffy inside. What with all the cooking and everyone milling around."

"You're right. There's nothing better than going for a walk on a wet Seattle afternoon."

"I couldn't agree more Carrick." I link my arm around his and walk in the direction where I last saw Amigo before he disappeared behind a large hedge.

"How are you Kate? I haven't gotten much of chance to speak to you since getting married and you traipsed off onto you romantic honeymoon. How have you been?"

Interacting with Carrick isn't difficult for me as it probably was for Ana when we first met the Grey family. I'm used to meeting successful professional men like associates of my father, and Carrick has an air of grace about him; he's engaging and charismatic when he wants to be, but can also back away and just observe a situation, thus becoming an enigma. I guess that's down to him being such a powerful lawyer in Seattle. So, I knew when I met him that I'd had to completely be myself because he'd see through the bullshit. My father has a reputation in Seattle for being a shrewd businessman and where most people in the media business respect him for it, I don't want it to have a negative mark on who I am, and who I will become as a journalist.

"I'm actually really well Carrick. I'm totally in love with my husband and still reeling in the honeymoon period like Grace said last night. I am anxious to just settle down at home; we've got a few more wedding gifts to unpack and the thank you cards to send out. But other than that, both Elliot and I couldn't be happier." I'm beaming at him like a happy idiot but I can't help it.

"I'm ecstatic for you darling; and for Elliot. I couldn't come across a finer woman who is more suited for Elliot than you are Kate. You keep him grounded yet you don't put up with his childish behaviour... most of the time."

I laugh in agreement with him. "I have to keep him on his toes Carrick. I can't let him get away with too much" I state is mock seriousness.

"So you should dear; Elliot can be so exuberant and care-free when he wants to be, but he's settled down and become more serious about his future and personal life since he met you."

"Thanks Carrick, but I have to say, he's perfect. He's everything I could ask for in a hubbie. He's funny, loving, caring and laid back; I've never seen him get angry or lose the plot to this day. When that does happen and if I can calm or help him, then I'll take SOME credit."

Carrick chuckles and shakes his head. "Elliot is a free bird; not much can make him mad or upset... unless the Mariners lose, or Amigo gets sick. Or if something was to happen to you."

I think thoughtfully about what Carrick just said. I've heard a fair bit about Elliot's many liaisons with the women of Seattle and his infamous party-filled college days. But, all I've been privy to is the Elliot I married. I've never dated anyone who was so invested into their family and who was so ambitious about their professional life. I think that's what attracted me to him; behind the jokes, inappropriate comments and constant need for rampant sex, his main priorities have been his family, Amigo and his business. So I'm grateful that someone else believes he's added me into that mix.

We continue walking down the large stone-paved driveway where I see Amigo emerging out of the shrubbery and turning around the large fountain, back towards the house.

"I love him Carrick and I know he loves me too. We're so different yet so alike; we're both family AND career orientated. We've discussed starting a family in the future and he's been so supportive of me wanting to wait a bit so that I can professionally establish myself."

"You both want a family in the next couple of years?"

"Of course. Elliot's past thirty and I can't wait to hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet in our house."

"Hhmm... Teddy's changed us all."

"Yep. Don't you want more grandchildren Carrick?" I tease him, nudging him.

"As much as possibly Kate. There's nothing I want more than to see my children have their own and us all to enjoy holidays and family gatherings together at Bellevue."

Stopping he turns towards and holds onto my hands. "You're a great daughter-in-law Kate and a fantastic addition to the Grey family. I just want to make sure you didn't think less of me when I suggested a prenuptial agreement before you and Elliot got married. I'm just trying to protect both your interests."

The sincerity in his eyes softens me. I understand his need to protect people; it's part of his job and I know my father wanted the pre-nup to protect my stake in_ Kavanaugh Media_.

"Carrick, I respect you so much for being so forthright and honest about that situation. And I was more than happy to sign the papers; as was Elliot. We love each other and where we both come from money, Elliot has his own business and we discussed that signing a pre-nup was the smart thing to do. I admire you direct stance on the issue; please don't think I feel any resentment or hold any bad feelings towards you. You were doing the right thing as a father and as a lawyer."

Carrick reached down and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you Kate. That means a lot to me. More than you know."

"No problem. How about we go in and have some scotch to warm us up."

"Scotch... didn't know you drank the stuff." He's smirking at me in disbelief.

"I don't but what the heck... let's go toast to our ever-expanding family. And I need to use the toilet."

He laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Let's go get that drink." As the clouds darken threatening rain, we head back towards the house with Amigo leading the way.

* * *

Having cleaned the wet dirt off of Amigos' paws, he runs off into the kitchen barking up a storm. "My office Kate; got a vintage 1974 scotch already opened." Just as I take my boots off my phone rings. Fishing into my pocket I see 'dad' flashing on the screen. "Can you give me five minutes Carrick; it's my OTHER dad of the line." Turning towards his office he walks away saying "I'll pour the drinks." Answering the call I walk towards the far corner of the foyer. "Hi dad; what's up?" I hear someone coming round the corner from the kitchen. Putting the volume up I use my hand to shield my other ear from the barking and clicking of heels. Grace appears in her orange and yellow floral apron with her normally tidy chignon, now spewing fly-aways and her face is visibly flustered. "Hold on a sec dad."

"Oh Kate, could you do me a favour please. I need more red wine for the stew and some for drinking during lunch. Can you go down to the cellar please and bring up two bottles? I'm swamped here."

"Of course Grace I'll go get that for you."

"Katie it's your dad."

"I know dad; I saw your name on the caller ID." Grace points to the phone silently asking who it is.

"It's dad calling, I'll go down to the cellar now Grace."

Walking to my left I round the corner of the stairway and open the basement door.

"Oh and Kate honey... be careful; the cellar door is jammed so use the door stop please. And thank you darling" she shouts as I hear her footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

"Katie are you there?"

"Yes dad, call me in ten minutes, I just need to get to the cellar and I'll finally get some peace and quiet in this madhouse." I cut the phone off and huff feeling hot and bothered. I swear, as big as the mansion is, when we're all together, there's no chance of five minutes of alone time. Between the family, staff and security, people are crawling out of the woodwork from every direction.

The door to the wine cellar is beautiful. It's a large antique mahogany door with a phoenix hand-crafted from the dark wood. I see the brass door stop in the shape of a boat neat the bottom of the steps and kick it to the door; using it to stop the door closing. Switching the lights on, I see the familiar room it all its glory. It's a wine lover's (or an alcoholic's) dream. The room is of a modest size and square shaped with the two walls to the side and the wall ahead adorning hundreds of bottles of red and white wine, as well and a few dozen bottles of champagne from the ceiling to the ground. In the middle of the room is a wooden table, used from re-claimed oak wood. It was an anniversary present that Elliot gave them. He had it specially made by an artist in France and shipped over to Seattle. Apparently when Carrick and Grace visited the romantic country five years ago, they visited a village in Marseille where they saw handcrafted sculptures and statues made from recycled wood and Grace gushed when she came back how magnificent and symbolic they were in depicting the struggle and plight of this type of art form. I walk towards the table and run my fingers along the length of the edge. Fond memories flood my mind of when I first saw this room. It was on the first night Ana and I came to Bellevue to meet our respective partners' family.

(Flashback: Meeting the Greys)

Dinner's over, Ana and Christian have left and Mia's chewing my ear off about going with her to _Neiman's_ to see the new collection of _Christian Louboutins_. I already love her. She's easy to talk to and we have the most important thing in common which is going to connect us together; our love for high fashion. We're sitting in the living room with the fire roaring and Carrick and Grace have gone to fetch coffee.

"When do you wanna go Kate?" Mia asks me.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, chastising myself for zoning out of the conversation we were having.

"Shopping? Shall we go this weekend?" Mia states; engrossed within her phone. I look to Elliot and he is like the cat that got the cream. I'm sure he's please me and his sister get along seeing as I loathe his brother.

"Yeah that's great Mia; I need to pick up a few extra bits for the holiday anyway." I wriggle my eyebrows suggestively to Elliot hoping he catches my drift. His sexy grin confirms he does. That's right baby I think to myself, I'm getting some crotchless panties and barely there bras and you're going to blow your load when you see me in them.

"Urgh, we're all out of wine" Mia states tipping her empty glass towards the ground and back up.

"Mom's getting coffee and I think you've had enough already" Elliot reprimands her.

"I'm not a baby Elliot; I can drink a glass of wine if I want. I'll just got get a bottle of white from the cellar." She gets up from her seat but comes to a stop as Elliot abruptly stands too, blocking her way.

"I'll go Mia, you sit. Kate you want to choose?" Elliot asks me offering his hand to me. I take it and stand with him.

"Ok" Mia simply states going back to texting. As I turn and walk in front of Elliot, he grabs my ass and flexes his fingers, groping me in a very deliberate manner. Ooohhhh I see what he's up to. I've never fooled around at a boyfriends parents' house. Then again, I've never met any of my ex's parents before. As we exit the room he takes my hand and pulls me towards the right ways and quietly whispers into my ear, "That dress has been making me go crazy all night babe. I need to see what's underneath it." After much deliberation I chose to wear a black and white, colour block _Stella McCartney_ dress which is strategically constructed to highlight an hourglass figure. It's already the most popular piece from her recent collection and I'm glad I could get my hands on one; all being down to knowing the sale's people at_ Neiman Marcus_. The dress hits an inch above the knees so is modest and appropriate for such an occasion, yet sexy and form-fitting so that it will entice Elliot to jump me at the end of the night. Well I see he's impatient and can't wait that long.

He drags me down the basement stairs and with one hand, scoops me up around the waist and shoves me against the cellar door as his mouth crashes onto mine. We'll all tongues and teeth as we establish a dominate battle with each others' mouth. I grip the hair on the back of Elliot's' head and groan into his mouth when his hands slide the sides of my dress up and he hoists me up by my ass until I wrap my legs around his waist. As I'm wearing a thong, his warm hands roams free of my cheeks as he grips then hard and uses his left hand to leave a solid slap spurning my desire for him further. I feel the wetness pool onto my barely there panties and Elliot moans as his erection rubs against his jeans. He breaks the kiss and sucks the side of my neck as I try to regain my breath.

"Fuck Ell, not here in your parents' house" I murmur into his ear as he proceeds with his assault on my body.

"I want to you babe." He's using his weight and one hand to keep me off the ground and up against the door as he reaches behind me and turns the doorknob.

"We don't have time. What if your parents or Mia come looking for us?" I hiss, as he blindly in the dark carries me into the room and deposits me onto a cold large table. Hooking his arms behind my knees, he pulls me forward until half my behind is off the table and pushes up until I'm exposed to him. I hear him getting onto his knees and his hot breath hovers over my now sensitive pussy.

"Guess I'll only have dessert then. Lie flat on the table Kate; I'm gonna lick you until you cum hard. Resting my legs on each of his shoulders, he dives in uses every muscle in his tongue to press hard against my swollen clit. I let out an aghast groan, feeling the nerves in my body lighting up. Automatically my back arches off the table and his fingers grips my upper thighs as he tries to steady me. He sucks and flicks his tongue faster than everyone else I know and I feel myself ready to combust. My left hand on his head, I push him further into my crotch egging him on as my right hand grabs the edge of the table, trying to find some relief. He spits onto me and uses his saliva to coat me, dragging his tongue rapidly up and down my pussy, and angles his face to try and get his tongue deeper into the crevices. I've never experience oral sex like this before and right on cue my body begins to vibrate as my orgasm builds and threatens to detonate.

"God Ell, I'm coming so fucking hard! FUCK!" I harshly say. With one last drawn out suck of my clit I see stars as my orgasm rips out of me and I use both hands to find some friction on the table above my head. I shakily come down, as Elliot continues to suck every last drop out of me and my hands fall onto his head, massages his scalp. He stops and we both stay still, trying to catch our breaths. Standing first he drops my legs of his shoulders, pulling me up to sit on the edge of the table. I'm dazed and feel like I'll fall as my legs feel like jelly; my entire body is numb. Holding my face in both hands he kisses me trusting his tongue in until I taste my own arousal.

"You taste amazing."

"Thanks for the compliment" I laugh out. "That was the best oral sex I've ever received." I'm so glad we're in the dark; I can feel the heat coming off my face.

"I'm happy to hear that. Let's go up before they send a search party and find us in a very compromising situation. You need to clean up as well" I stand up and Elliot grabs my hand to navigate me out.

"Wait! The wine."

Elliot puts the light on and I shield my eyes from the light as my eyes try to adjust to the bright invader. He grabs the nearest bottle and before I can comprehend the visual before me, we're closing the door and heading back to the rest of the family.

(End of flashback)

My phone rings and I answer without looking. "Hi dad. What can I do for you?"

"Katherine Kavanaugh-Grey; you are in so much trouble young lady." My dad sounds pissed and a pissed Richard is very unpleasant.

"Why are you full-naming me dad? What have I done?" I perch myself on top of the table and check out my nails. I really need to get a manicure.

"I just got a call from Julia at work saying that they've received a tip-off about semi-nude pictures of you circulating around multiple gossip magazines and internet sites. Care to explain?"

I sit in silence in disbelief; I've never taken nude pictures and I sure as hell have never been nude or semi-nude in public, especially as Seattle is minus two all around the year. "Dad I don't know what you're talking about, I've never taken those types of pictures in my life. I'm not a whore dad." I panic thinking what if one of my exes took lewd pictures of me whilst I was asleep or if it's just hearsay and someone is trying to defame my character. "Fuck dad; my reputation's going to be destroyed before I even have a chance to build one." I'm panicking thinking Elliot's going to flip the lid. What man wants other people to see his wife naked?

"So you don't know anything about this Katie?"

"No dad I promise!" I plead with his. "Do you have any more information? This could just be a rumour."

"Uhhh let me think. Oh, Julia said the source divulged that they were apparently taken when you were at college; and some of the pictures are in black and white. Ring a bell?"

I bolt off the table as realisation hits me. Tears of relief stream down my face and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "Dad I think I know what you're talking about now?"

"WHAT? So there are naked pictures of my daughter all over the internet? GOD DAMMIT KATHERINE!" my dad booms and I'm pretty sure I heard something smash. "How could you be so stupid huh? This is going to be a media shit-storm now that you've married a GREY. You're profile's gone up by fifty folds; don't you understand that?"

"DAD! Listen to me. Remember what happened to mom just before I started college?"

"I'm not following you Katherine?"

"How could you forget dad?"

"Are you talking about your mother's-"

"Yes. I know what pictures Julia is talking about and trust me dad, it's fine."

"But-"

"Daddy you have to trust me on this, they're not what you think. I don't want you to do anything about stopping them from going public. There's no need. And I have to talk to Elliot about it before he finds out from someone else."

"Why don't you just tell me what they're about baby? Let your dad help you." Thank god my doting and caring father is back.

"Because though I am your daughter and you might not like them; you'll be proud of me, I promise."

I hear my dad sighing and his voice becomes calmer. "Ok Katie; I'll trust you on this one. But once you've spoken to your husband, I want a full explanation about what is going on. You hear me?"

"I do daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Katie. I'm still your dad, even though you're married now. I'll never stop looking out for my little girl."

"I know. I wouldn't want you to stop. I'll always need you."

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Gym) Christian's POV

FUCK! Andrea just called saying there's a frenzy in the PR department about some naked pics of Kate which are floating around in different media forms. I told her to get Welch onto it pronto; see if he can fish out the fucker who is trying to sell them. What the fuck am I supposed to say to my brother? Hey bro, you know the woman you just married, well everyone might get the chance to see her how you do every night; STARK FUCKING NAKED! Well, not if I have anything to do about it. Kate's family now and I'll be damned if someone tries to throw her under the bus in such a public manner and ruin my family name.

"Christian; come on you pussy. Stop yapping on the phone and spot me whilst I bench press this mega load." I shove my phone into my gym shorts and head over to where he's waiting. Getting behind the bench I support the bar as he gets ready to lift.

"Fuck Elliot, how much are you lifting? You better not drop it you fucker cuz I sure as hell won't be able to help you."

"That's what Taylor's for" he grunts back as he brings it down and lift again groaning and cursing at the same time. Taylor nods his head from the far end; he's just completed a ten mile run on the treadmill.

Elliot's a lot bigger than me in body mass, but he needs it working on a building site most days. He's able to bench press 60lbs more than me and I'm not fucking crazy enough to try and take him on. Ana would have my balls and mom would go nuts if one of us got injured. We've always been competitive in sports and in the gym and since Ana and Kate have entered our lives, we've been spending more time together than ever before.

"Who were you talking to?" he grunts out.

"No one; just work shit" I mumble. Shit, I don't even know how to start telling him. Better wait until he's finished.

"What have I told you about easing up on the work when it's the weekend; you're gonna die from stress bro."

"Fuck of Elliot, I'm fine. How's things going with you and Kate?" I ask. I don't want to burst his bubble if he's feeling like the happiest man in the world.

He ends his impressive display of strength and sitting up; wipes his face with a white towel and swigs half a bottle of water.

"Couldn't be better" he huffs out, trying to catch his breath. "Married life is bliss, the sex and frequency of it is off the charts. I'm a lucky S O B; I've married the woman of my dreams. What more could I want?" He's grinning like a Cheshire cat and I can't help but laugh at his frank and open declaration.

"So everything's ok at the moment; nothing rocking the boat?" Fuck I sound like a reporter. Kate would be proud.

"Nah bro, we're the happiest we've ever been. Kate's even talking about starting a family in like a year. You heard her at dinner last night."

"You're happy to wait? You told me on your bachelor party you were going to try and get her pregnant straight away."

"I know and I'd be fucking ecstatic if she was but we discussed it and she wants to wait a while and I don't mind. A year is nothing. The important thing is that since you and Ana had Teddy, she's gone goo goo gaga gaga over him. She can't stop talking about our own children; note the plural. Now that she WANTS to have babies, I'm satisfied with banging her every night as practise."

We both get up and do our stretch exercises. "Nice Elliot; how about trying to keep some things private huh?"

"Don't be such a prude bro; Kate's unbelievable in the sack. I've never met a girl who wants it just as much as I do."

Smirking I think about Ana. Looks like the two best friends have equally healthy sexual appetites.

"She's got sexy underwear with her for the weekend. Some bits of string and see through material from_ Agent Provocateur_ I think. Fuck my balls weigh a tonne just thinking about it" he says grabbing them in his fist and showing me his bulge.

I shake my head and grab my drink finishing it off and wipe my mouth with my hand. "Well I'm glad you're happy and satisfied in the marital bed department."

"Satisfied? My dick's sucked and my balls drained every night when I get home from a long days work. I wish I met Kate ten years ago when I was 22 years old. I would have never sampled another pussy ever again. "

"That's great. It's just..."

"What?" he asks as we get ready to leave.

Fuck! You know what? Fuck it. I'm going to talk to Kate first and see if she knows anything about this before I tell Elliot. I feel shit; like I'm trying to steal his thunder or something.

"Nothing. Just happy that you're happy."

He claps me on the back of my head and kisses my sweaty hair in an exaggerated manner, making a lip smacking noise when he's gone.

"Don't worry bro, if you need any tips on how to please your woman just let me know. I fuck like a champ. Oh and Ana's more than welcome to ask Kate. She gives the best head-"

"We're fine in that way Elliot. I don't know if you've noticed, but we have a baby."

"Any man with a cock can make a baby. It takes a real man to make a woman come multiple times in one fuck session."

If only you knew Elliot. If only you knew.

* * *

Heading into the kitchen, I find my mom putting the finishing touches onto lunch. Elliot's already gone up to take a shower.

"Don't come too close dear; I don't want you sweating all over the food" she says sprinkling pepper or some shit into the big cooking pot.

"I'm just looking for Kate mom; have you seen her?" I try acting all nonchalant and grab a bottle of mineral water from the fridge.

"Oh Kate? Yes I sent her to the wine cellar. Come to think about it, she should be back by now. Do me a favour honey and see what's taking her so long? I'm nearly done here!"

That's my cue (and excuse) to be in an enclosed space with the tenacious Katherine.

"Yeah I'll go. Is Ana up yet?"

"I think so; you'll have to check for yourself." She runs into the pantry and I hear here muttering disapprovingly to herself. I don't know why she's making such an effort. It's just family here today.

* * *

Kate's POV

I wipe the few tears which stream down with the back of my hand and huff, blowing a stray piece of fringe out of my eye. I'm just going to be upfront with Elliot and hope he'll be ok. There's not much I can do now anyway. Once something gets onto the internet, it spread like wildfire and any chance of containing it is nearly impossible. I'm not too fussed about them anyway; I've never been a prude.

Looking towards the door I hear footsteps approaching. Craning my neck to the left, I try to see through the open gap but it's not big enough. If this is Elliot coming for his second helping in the wine cellar, he's got another thing coming.

But to my surprise Christian calls out my name. Before I can answer he enters the room, kicking the door stop in, spots me and kicks the door close behind him in all but five seconds.

"NO NO WAIT. THE DOOR!"

Too late, the door closes and he looks at me like I'm crazy as I stand and run; pounding my fist to the door.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you?"

Turning to him, I stare him out before I answer.

"Christian, did you not see that door stop wedged between the door and the frame?"

He looks confused and points towards the metal boat on the floor.

"What that? Yeah and?"

"Well when people use those, it normally means they want the door opened; hence why I used it."

"What's your point Katherine; I need to speak to you about a matter of urgency."

"The door is jammed. Grace said to use the door stop because the door doesn't open. It sticks; something about it being old or antique or some shit. Basically WE'RE stuck in here."

His eyes grow big like he's just seen his parents at it like bunnies.

"What the fuck are you talking about? So I'm stuck in here with you?" He's deadly quiet which makes me smirk. I walk and playfully perch myself onto the table once more. Might as well sit whilst he has a meltdown.

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'. I smile animatedly at him. He's so over the top sometimes.

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!" he pulls out his phone and dials.

"Taylor! I'm stuck in my parents' wine cellar with Katherine. Fucking get us out of here now!" he bellows and hangs up cursing like a sailor.

"Wow, you're so pleasant to your staff; they must love you."

He gives me a dirty look and leans against the side of the door, closing his eyes and looking up.

"Chill Grey; I don't know if you know but the only thing standing between us and freedom is an old door. AND my husband happens to know a thing or two about construction. He'll take the bolts and screws off the hinges and set us free so keep your hair on and stop being a drama queen will you!"

"This is the worst thing that could have happened" I hear him mutter.

"Er excuse me, I am here. I can hear you. And wait a minute, why are YOU here and why were you looking for me?"

Before he can reply his phone vibrates. He takes it out of his shorts and answers without looking.

"Grey! Ok good. Taylor's getting Elliot" he notifies me.

"See... told you we'll be fine. You're not claustrophobic are you? Cause if you start hyperventilating, the only thing we have here to calm you down it a shit load of liquor." I throw my arms out, palms up and swing side to side, indicating towards the bottles. He actually lefts out a laugh. A small one; but a laugh nonetheless.

I smile and look to my phone. It's 1.50pm and I'm starving.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok" I reply. "This sounds ominous. Shoot."

"I got a phone call from my PR staff at GEH about some pictures taken of you a while ago I think."

What the fuck. He knows?

"You haven't told Elliot have you?" I start to panic.

"What, you know?"

"Yes I know. My dad just called me saying he heard the same. I was speaking to him down here."

He's silent; probably choosing his words carefully.

"Did you tell Elliot?"

"No I didn't; I wanted to speak to you first. What's going on Katherine?"

I'm exasperated but owe him an explanation seeing as he's heard. Fuck, his employees are on point.

"Look, there are some semi-nude pictures of me whilst I was at college? Not a biggie." I'm avoiding looking at him; instead I use my index finger to make circles on the table.

"Ok and...? You're going to have to expand a little I'm afraid. Why are you taking such pictures, whilst at college?" He doesn't even try to hide the disdain in his voice.

I look up and shake my head in disbelief. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere.

"So quick to judge aren't you?"

"I don't know what you expect me to say. Help me get my head around your stupidity." He folds his arms and looks at me expectantly.

"I organised a photo shoot when I was in college to raise money for Cancer Research. Me and a few dozen girls wore lingerie designed by a local graduate for promotion and then a special collection was sold with the proceeds going to help cancer sufferers."

My voice is quiet; I hope he heard me because I don't feel like repeating myself to him. He shifts his posture and stands up straight eyeing me intently.

"What a nice thing to do Katherine; I didn't know you were so charitable. Why not raise money by taking your close off?" The sarcasm isn't lost on me but I pinch the bridge of my nose and keep my mouth closed."Didn't you think that taking such intimate pictures would one day come out and hinder your reputation? You're family is well known Katherine; even without the Grey surname."

"Guess I was living for the moment. It's not a big deal. I'm fine with it."

"I hope Elliot's fine with it too. I'm sure he's going to be fine that there are pictures of his wife that other men can see."

"Elliot is not like you Christian-"

"Elliot is a man Katherine and no man would put up with it. Let me help by tracking the fucker down who is trying to sell the pictures."

"No! Look I appreciate it but just leave it please."

"Leave it? Why are you so calm about it? Do you want the attention? The press and the paparazzi shit?"

"It might raise awareness so..."

"Why is that so important to you? I'll fucking give money to various charities if I have to."

"It's important because my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer you idiot. That's why I did it."

He stares back at me looking like a lost boy; not knowing what to say.

"Oh. I didn't know. Fuck...um...I'm sorry." Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Christian Trevelyan Grey apologies and is lost for words at the same time.

"It's ok; she's been in remission for a couple of years now."

We both look towards the door hearing a commotion. I faintly hear Elliot's voice and the sound of an electric drill. Thank fuck for that. This secret meeting is getting too deep for my liking.

A minute passes and neither one of us have speak. He's in what looks like deep thought about something. I think I can guess what it is.

"The answer's no by the way."

"What?"

"Ana didn't take part, nor did I ask her but she does know why I arranged it."

A sigh of relief leaves his lips and I smirk knowing I got one over him. He's more transparent then he thinks he is.

"Hey, it's Elliot. I've come to rescue you!"

We both frown at his booming voice.

"Thanks babe!"

"Oh sorry Katie, I was talking to Christian. I've come to rescue you from my wife if she hasn't killed you already."

"Fuck off Elliot!"

"I'm fine; just get this damn door opened."

"Yeah, what do you think I'm trying to do bro?"

"Well hurry up!"

"You know this is quite beneficial for us. How's about some brother and sister bonding time?" I suggest.

"Oh fuck."

"What? Come on Christian. Stop being such a pessimist."

Just then he sneezing loudly taking us both for surprise.

"WOW! I didn't know you could measure a sneeze using the Richter scale." I laugh at my own joke and he looks over, pulling the bottom of his t-shirt up to wipe his hands.

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Now is a good time than ever."

"And what might that be?" I ask in mock politeness.

"Security. I want to assign a CPO to you. And with all this bullshit coming up and the pictures, I'm more convinced than ever that it's the right thing to do."

"What? Look, thanks for trying to look out for me but I'm fine. No one cares who I am. I rarely get followed by paparazzi unless I'm out with Mia or Ana and frankly, I don't want that kind of invasion into my everyday life."

"But you're a part of the Grey family now and I need to make sure everyone is safe. You WILL get hounded by the media now. Just look what the fuckers are like with Ana."

"But I'm not Ana Christian. I just want to lead a normal life because I am normal. I accept security if I'm out with Ana but I don't PERSONALLY want one. At least not now when it's unnecessary in my eyes."

He looks like he knows he's not winning this battle. They don't call me tenacious for no reason.

"I don't like this Katherine. I don't fucking like this. I'm going to speak to Elliot."

"Fine but I'll just refuse to give him any sex and then he'll beg you to drop the subject."

He groans in annoyance and tries opening the door; knowing it's still stuck.

"I tell you what. You start calling me Kate all the time from now and I'll reconsider. Give me a month."

"You're negotiating with me on your safety? You should think about going into mergers and acquisitions. Just not at GEH. "

I roll my eyes and the bastard smirks.

"Nah. No offense but you're job sounding boring and I like investigating."

"More like being nosey" I hear him mutter.

"Umm excuse me. I am a journalist."

"Of course you are Kate."

"See? You're already getting the hang of it."

"You drive a hard bargain. I feel sorry for my brother."

With three bangs the door opens and Taylor, Elliot, Grace and Ana can be heard all talking at once; asking the same things.

"That's not the only thing I drive hard at. Especially when it comes to your brother."

It's his chance to roll his eyes at my sexual innuendo as he gives me way; letting me walk before him.

"Too much information Kate. Too much information" he sighs and follows in my trail.

* * *

_**Author's note: Please review; I love reading what you think about the chapters I post.**_

_**Coming up in Chapter Four: Shopping, sex, Kate and Christian's bonding session continue, a dinner party where Kate cooks (ambulance on stand-by) and Gia makes her appearance. This chapter will depict the normality in Kate and Elliot's lives... if there is such a thing!**_


End file.
